


[Translation] A Secret

by lysanding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, the horniest fic your little eyes have ever spied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanding/pseuds/lysanding
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is the hero of the empire, and he is an Omega. When his heat strikes in the middle of his duty, he just deals with it, with a little help from his Vice-Captain, the ever so professional Jeon Wonwoo and the eagerly impulsive Artillery Officer, Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	[Translation] A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [秘密](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972281) by [Eternally_posion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion). 



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (I'll edit this tomorrow morning, zzzz I just want to yeet this out before 2020 ends)

“Captain! You need to —” 

The Captain turned to leave and Vice-Captain Jeon Wonwoo shut off the long-distance communicator, following the Captain out of the room. The fresh recruits, still full of naive adoration, moved to follow but their steps were halted by the Vice-Captain.

“The next meeting is confidential, you don’t need to follow in.”

“Yessir!” It was hard to hide their disappointment, but the cadets promptly saluted and stood guard outside the door.

The Vice-Captain dipped his head then hurried away with the Captain, closing the hatch.

What the cadets did not notice, was that Captain Yoon Jeonghan’s actual condition was far from the serenity observed at first glance. His fair cheeks were lightly stained with a blossom of red, and he appeared to be irritated at the dallying of the Central Bureaucracy.

Together, the two highest ranked commanders of the 17th Division strode to the location of the secret meeting — the living quarters for senior officers.

As soon as they entered the holo-recovery room, Yoon Jeonghan spun around and watched his deputy follow in and locked the entrance. This is a room in the first-class battleship that was specifically designed for officers and soldiers to spend their time off — and especially for heat cycles. It was different to the [recuperation rooms] for ordinary soldiers, of course there were more comfortable sofas and complete facilities for officers, but most importantly, there was a strict security system to protect the privacy of those who utilised this room. After all, it is unavoidable that officers could have certain hobbies they did not want people knowing, or perhaps one level darker, _a secret_.

Jeonghan could no longer stay upright. After confirming the entrance has been locked, he collapsed onto the sofa.

Wonwoo looked through his personal terminal on his left wrist. “Captain, I have to chair a meeting in an hour but your attendance is not required. Should I call another person?” he asked.

Jeonghan waved his hand. Even though his entire body was boneless, he could still shoot Wonwoo a fierce glare, “One hour is enough. Shut up and come here.”

Wonwoo hesitated, “According to the medical officer’s recommendation, at least two people should be present to help.”

Jeonghan already started ripping off his own uniform. “It’s fine. I trust your self-control,” he said carelessly, “Come on.” He didn’t look twice at the all-in-one relief aids by his side, those were only made to be used by alphas. One by one, he untied the blockers on his body. Even the pheromone inhibitors provided by Medical were almost incapable of suppressing the sweet scent exuding from his body. Not to mention, for Jeonghan, this type of inhibitor had severe side effects.

His limbs automatically opened his body and his Vice-Captain knelt down on one knee to undo the more complicated buttons for him. The sudden approach of an alpha’s scent further stimulated his sensitive body, and he shivered from skin-deep down to the marrow of his bones. But because he was still unmarked, it always felt like there was a layer blocking something, unable to fully satisfy him.

Regardless, he, Yoon Jeonghan, has never succumbed to an enemy, and likewise, he will never succumb to instinct.

He held his breath and raised a proud eyebrow even amidst the rising heat and humidity. At last, his pressed trousers and the final layer of his underwear fell down together, and he immediately used his long slender legs to wrap around his subordinate and pull them towards him.

Jeonghan’s rear was already soaked. Without looking, it was obvious to tell that the underwear Wonwoo peeled off was also drenched with slick. Wonwoo lightly used his finger to prod and check the situation below, and was sucked deep inside by the greedy hole. Jeonghan twisted his waist, clamping his legs around Wonwoo in dissatisfaction and urging the man to satisfy himself.

Wonwoo was not that unaffected, although he held great respect and admiration towards Jeonghan as his captain and a fellow member of the space expedition, like many of his comrades, Wonwoo had not been exposed to the scent of a real omega in a long time. Every rut cycle, they could only rely on the facilities and artificial-stimulants in the recovery room to barely manage their biological need. Naturally, after the Captain’s nature was exposed, Wonwoo and a limited number of his peers no longer needed those relief aids.

After checking that the Captain’s body was fully prepared to accomodate him, Wonwoo unfastened his belt and freed his engorged cock. Although he wanted to keep touching the skin of the seductive body beneath him, but the fact that an hour later he needed to go chair meeting made him aware of how difficult it was to finish here.

He took care to maintain his appearance, keeping the rest of his body neat and tidy while only undressing enough to expose his genitals. Wonwoo positioned the head of his dick at the hole that was squeezing to suck him in. He pressed in lightly, in spite of some resistance from the size difference, it was the Captain’s raw desire that overcame this resistance, and it wasn’t difficult for the two people to become completely connected.

Jeonghan let out a heavy breath. He had already experienced the trial of a first heat, but each time he had sex the beginning was difficult. He still felt the pressure of receiving his subordinates’ huge organs. After all, his body was not as soft as a normal omega’s. Even during the slow and continuous transformations of a heat, he still retained most of his muscles, only rounding out the edges of his body. He knows his base instincts slicked up back entrance, but otherwise he was apprehensive about whether he can really accomodate the extraordinary size of his subordinate.

After all, the subordinates that he is so proud of, are arguably the most outstanding group of alphas in the country.

The Vice-Captain keenly noticed that the Captain’s body was a little stiff. He had pride in his self-control and relied on that to hold back the impulse of his lower body to ravage and plunder. With one hand, he grabbed the Captain’s (generous and) firm buttocks, and with his other hand he caressed the skin just below the chest. In a time like this, it is better for an alpha to kiss the bite mark on an omega’s shoulder, but the Captain has never been marked by anyone, so he could only use these superficial measures to comfort him.

Now too sensitive, Jeonghan could feel the hardness and vitality of the penis inside his body. For a moment, everything happened slowly. Then he ordered his subordinate not to hold back, “It’s fine Wonwoo. Hurry up and move. We don’t have time.” But his body gave him away. He fumbled for Wonwoo’s hand and pushed it up, offering the tender points on his chest to be touched.

Wonwoo no longer hesitated. With much effort, he withdrew a few inches from the greedy hole that was trying to suck him in, and then he pounded back inside, hard. Jeonghan could hold his tongue, but he was so surprised he shut both eyes and let his whole body fall back onto the soft sofa. He knew the sound insulation here was excellent, but he still suppressed his instinct to cry out. Wonwoo already found a rhythm to his thrusts, pounding fiercely into his Captain. Jeonghan knew that with every thrust, his body will become more and more insuppressible (irrational, uncontrollable). He could only loop his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and bury his face in the crook of his Vice-Captain’s shoulder.

Wonwoo was so sensitive he quaked and dropped forward, pressing Jeonghan whole’s body into the sofa. Jeonghan’s scorching breath fell right onto the place where an omega of his own should bite, and his genitals were thrusting inside the tight and wet hole. From above and below he was tasting the same omega’s scent and flesh. Even though he was not in rut, the Vice-Captain’s genitals showed signs of knotting.

The buried cock seemed to expand even bigger, and go even deeper. Jeonghan held on to Wonwoo with his whole body, allowing himself to be flogged. Where their two bodies connected was completely wet from his own secretions and the lewd fluids pushed out nonstop by the penis. The rhythmic sound of the Vice-Captain’s muscles slapping his round bottom gets louder and louder. Jeonghan was still buried in Wonwoo’s shoulder but with the rising pleasure from his lower body his consciousness became hazier.

Suddenly, Wonwoo slowed down and even started to pull out. Simultaneously, Jeonghan felt from the inside that the tip of the cock had quickly swelled up, trying to occupy the fertile cavern and preventing retreat.

“My apologies sir, I’m about to finish. I’m going to take it out,” the Vice-Captain apologised in a flustered manner. The inside of his own Captain was too comfortable, but even so it would be a breach of etiquette to knot an unmarked omega.

Jeonghan was far from satisfied. As soon as he felt the man retreat, he used all four limbs to pull him even closer. Instinctively, his hole clamped down tight and it was only after that he processed the Vice-Captain’s apology.

From the thick pleasure, Jeonghan tried to find a few seconds to consider the situation. He suddenly recalled the chief medical officer’s checklist of precautions. A moment later, he came to a decision.

He still held on to his adjutant, refusing to let go but slowly relaxing his own body. Wonwoo also felt the flesh which tensed up because of the appearance of the knot, became soft. Then, his Captain raised his head to gaze at him. 

“It’s fine, I can’t get pregnant if I’m unmarked.” 

What he was implying made Wonwoo reel, like a clap of thunder ringing in his head. Jeonghan was giving Wonwoo permission. 

He instinctively pushed forwards, and the fleshy hole that enfolded him also gave way and allowed him to penetrate until he pressed against a soft and fleshy ring.

This was the entrance to Jeonghan’s inner womb. If they had been mates who had marked each other, Wonwoo only needed to enter here then he could planted his seed in the body of the Empire’s hero, breeding him to carrying his own descendants. Being given permission from Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo could not hold back anymore, and in one go, he pushed the knotting head past the dense ring and into the tight space beyond. Jeonghan couldn’t help but scream. The feeling of _this_ being entered for the first time was totally different to a first heat. It did not hurt, but he felt like his insides were unbelievably full, stretched beyond what he thought was possible. The tight squeeze of the knot entering this entrance ached and his whole body froze.

He knew what was coming, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready.

Wonwoo’s knot finished forming inside Jeonghan, it will remain stuck in that place and cannot be taken out until a certain process is completed. At this point, Wonwoo used the last of his self-control to stop himself from biting his mark on the omega beneath him. His lower body is sated. He looked at Jeonghan’s somewhat dazed and absent eyes and used his strength to move his mouth onto Jeonghan’s lips.

At this instant, Wonwoo came, hot semen rushing out to fill the deepest part of Jeonghan’s hole, burning those inner walls for the first time. Jeonghan could not scream because his lips and his tongue was overwhelmed by Wonwoo’s mouth, and his defenceless body was also invaded from the inside. Without a mark, the semen cannot be implanted, but it does not shorten the lengthy and intense ejaculation process, nor diminish the amount of come streaming into the cunt. Jeonghan had no energy to remember his textbooks, about how long the knotting process takes to increase conception rate, only aware that he was occupied by Jeon Wonwoo for a long time, both above and below.

Wonwoo ravished the inside of Jeonghan’s mouth, this was the best orgasm he ever had, he felt like he had never been so satisfied with a release. After he finished coming and the knot deflated, he still felt like he was drunk on Jeonghan’s intoxicating body, still addicted to his scent and his hole. But Wonwoo regained his senses and prepared to pull out. 

After Wonwoo released his lips, Jeonghan gasped and tried to take in his pheromones. But it was not enough. Sex without a mating markcan only provide temporary relief. It cannot completely satisfy him, even if his womb was filled with seed. His internal temperature and the feeling of emptiness abated, but Jeonghan could feel that it was not completely gone, that this comfort would only be short-lived.

At this time, the door of the recovery room whizzed open with a slight mechanical sound. The Captain and Vice-Captain was still enjoined, and their position exposed their activity to the new visitor. 

“I said I didn’t need any else,” Jeonghan furrowed his brows.

Wonwoo looked at his terminal and returned to his usual seriousness, “I only have 15 minutes left. Sir, I’m afraid that one round is insufficient for curbing your heat.” He finally pulled out his dick and there was still a trace of satisfaction on his features.

Like the Vice-Captain before him, the newcomer promptly locked the entrance to the room. He saluted the Captain who had just been fucked and still had his legs spread. 

“Captain! Gunner Kim Mingyu reporting for duty,” he saluted with a teasing tone.

Wonwoo moved aside for him and started to tidy up his appearance. The Gunner Kim Mingyu was a giant and the soldier moved to take the place of the person who had just violated the Captain, towering over Jeonghan to examine the body that has just been devoured.

Jeonghan’s upper part was still somehow dressed even though it was splayed open to expose his body. His lower half was completely stripped. The sex just then meant that Jeonghan still wanted to accept another man. Under the light of the recovery room, his hole was flushed and swollen, gaping from the previous expansion and ravages. The glistening slick was everywhere, on his abdomen, his thighs, and even the sofa underneath him. But Jeonghan’s cock was still stiff and there was no sign that he had come. Although it was rubbed for a long time between the two bodies earlier, and his cunt was filled, but to his disappointment, Jeonghan did not get a complete orgasm.

After examining the Captain closely, Mingyu concluded, “Sir, I concur with the Vice-Captain’s position. It seems like once is completely inadequate.”

Jeonghan sighed and had to concede that his subordinates’ opinions were correct.

“I’ll leave it to you Mingyu. I hope you can satisfy the Captain,” Wonwoo said, but his eyebrows were knitted. Although he tried his best to control it, his pants were still wet from Jeonghan’s slick. Fortunately, the recovery room was prepared for a situation like this and there were spare clothes in the ensuite. Wonwoo frowned and took off his pants and was about to walk into the washroom when Jeonghan called his name.

“Come back here,” Jeonghan beckoned.

Although Wonwoo was a little puzzled, he still complied and went back to Jeonghan’s side. Jeonghan sat up on the sofa and his face was exactly eye-level with Wonwoo’s crotch. He reached out a hand to grasp the half-softened penis.

“Sorry,” he said, before bending forward to lick it.

Mingyu wolf-whistled and watched with interest.

Wonwoo did not move, eyebrows furrowing ever tighter “Captain, it’s not necessary —” 

“You never liked to wear the communal spare uniform,” Jeonghan murmured with half a cock in his mouth, “It’s my fault for getting your pants dirty.”

Mingyu also moved closer to hold Jeonghan’s stiff penis, “Sir, you dote on the Vice-Captain too much. You have to be nice to me later~”. At the same time, he moved his wrist to soothe the organ which has yet to release.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but snort, but he remembers that Wonwoo’s time was limited and did not snipe back at Mingyu. Instead, he carefully cleaned Wonwoo, thoroughly licking up and down the shaft.

“All done,” Jeonghan raised his head, satisfied. He patted Wonwoo’s stomach.

Wonwoo forced a smile, “I have no idea if you’re trying to help or torture me.” Under Jeonghan’s ministrations, the dick started to rise again so Wonwoo hurried away to the ensuite, to prevent himself from losing control.

This left Jeonghan alone with Mingyu. Even though his body had already been breeched once, Jeonghan got a headache thinking that, of all people, it had to be Kim Mingyu. As the officer in charge of the ship’s weapon system, Mingyu was a gunner in both appearance and personality. He was like a lawless marauder — volatile, unpredictable, and brutal.

Although this kind of ferocity made him invincible on a battlefield, but for matters of the bed, Jeonghan could not help but feel quite overwhelmed.

Mingyu’s hands are decently skilled, and it didn’t take long for Jeonghan to feel a tingling pleasure from his caressed stick, spreading across his lower region. But it was still not enough. There was nowhere for the pleasure to be released. Jeonghan needled him unhappily, “Forget it. I tried so many times already. If I don’t come from the my asshole I’ll be useless ”

“Captain right now you are the most useful,” Mingyu came up to kiss him, “Before coming over, I did some maintenance on the gun system. Captain, you should come and check it out yourself.” Mingyu moved and changed his position. It was just like what Jeonghan just did to the Vice-Captain earlier, Mingyu’s mouth engulfing his cock while he pushed two fingers into the back pucker. He shifted his lower body in front of Jeonghan’s face, and signalled Jeonghan to service him.

Mingyu’s fingers were covered with calluses, and as the rough fingertips breached the hole, it brought a burst of pleasure. It combined with the unreleased pleasure created from the front, the feeling being much stronger than when he was only pleasured from the front part. Jeonghan felt like the pressure which he had just pressed down had reared up again and was about to explode. The giant stick in front of his face intimidated him, so he simply leaned forward and obediently held it. It was better to let it come at least once so that it would become smaller and prevent hurting himself later.

But before long, Jeonghan’s jaw became numb, and drool leaked down his chip. The cock in his mouth thrusted deeper and deeper. He needed to take a breath so Jeonghan spat out Mingyu’s cock.

“Hey,” Mingyu blurted. While holding Jeonghan’s torso in place, he turned to face him. Jeonghan still haven’t clearly processed what was going on as Mingyu raised the two fingers that was just buried inside him and was soaked with slick.

“Sir, can you tell me why there’s no semen in your cunt?” He asked, holding the two fingers in front of Jeonghan’s face.

It was impossible for Jeon Wonwoo not to have come, or didn’t come enough. Jeonghan flushed uncharacteristically. About why there was nothing in his entrance, there could only be two reasons. In the past, it was usual for his subordinates to pull out, but as someone who thought he was an alpha for a few decades, Jeonghan knew how hard itwas to resist the biological instinct in that moment, even if he never experienced an alpha’s rut himself. So later he acquiesced and let them come inside him, but it was his first time letting anyone penetrate his inner womb. 

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan’s reddening face and his own expression grew dark. Suddenly, he lurched forward and captured Jeonghan’s mouth in a forceful kiss. He pushed his tongue in, licking across Jeonghan’s teeth and sweeping through every corner of Jeonghan’s mouth. Only then did he let go.

“If you didn’t swallow from here, then that only leaves…” 

At Mingyu’s words, Jeonghan felt so ashamed he wanted to hide his face. If it wasn’t for the fact Mingyu had him held down, or the fact that his hole is now impatient to be filled after being emptied — then Jeonghan would have jumped off and fled a long time ago.

Mingyu suddenly growled, and stretched his wide hand over Jeonghan’s belly, pressing down with his palm.

“Did you let the Vice-Captain shoot inside here?”

Jeonghan felt like his whole face was burning. He wanted to explain but could not find any words. Maybe his speechlessness was too obvious because Mingyu was silent for a moment. 

All of a sudden he exclaimed, “You spoil the Vice-Captain too much! That’s too risky, what if he marked you?”

Jeonghan covered his face and mumbled, “I trust Wonwoo.”

Mingyu couldn’t accept Jeonghan’s answer so easily. He pushed up to maul at Jeonghan’s throat. At the same time, he moved Jeonghan’s body so that he was lying down on the sofa. Before the Captain could react, Mingyu came up behind him and pressed his dick against the hole between Jeonghan’s cheeks, and thrust inside.

Jeonghan let out a muffled yell. Sure enough, even though he was prepared, it was still too painful. Mingyu was only half in, and Jeonghan already felt like his hole was stretched to its limit, to the point he found it difficult to breathe.

“Relax, my Captain.” Mingyu was also obviously struggling. He casually slapped Jeonghan’s butt cheek twice, “You just swallowed the Vice-Captain’s cock, but now you can’t take mine?”

Jeonghan wanted to zip Mingyu’s mouth shut. But the only thing he could do was try to relax. Usually, Mingyu was the last to go and by that stage, Jeonghan had already been fucked senseless. Was he being too difficult this time?

To get him to relax, Mingyu stretched out his hand again to grip Jeonghan’s penis.

Jeonghan snapped, “If it doesn’t work just pull out. Use your fingers.”

“No way~” Mingyu leaned down and mouthed at the back of Jeonghan’s neck, “There,” he pushed in even further, “I also want to come in there.”

Jeonghan almost blacked out from shock, “You’re crazy! If you’re going to knot in there I’m going to break!” Suddenly, he felt his hole stretch and swallow another mouthful of cock, and he was so surprised he unconsciously relaxed his muscles.

“Don’t worry, I can come inside without knotting,” Mingyu said with a low voice. Jeonghan has no idea where this confidence came from, an omega’s inner entrance was notoriously difficult to open. It was only possible during a heat when the hormones secreted by the knot was sensed, and most importantly, the omega’s wholehearted acceptance was needed to have any change of success. In short, it was the cursed blessing of Jeonghan’s shock that allowed Mingyu to fully slip inside.

Mingyu rolled his hips, the slide becoming more and more smooth. At the same time he bent down and whispered, “Captain, I heard that a marked omega will produce even more slick. If that happens I can go all out.”

Jeonghan _understood_ that Mingyu was just bluffing, that Mingyu will not do something so impulsive as to mark his Captain, but hearing the words out of his mouth, Jeonghan could not help but shudder, skin prickling. Suddenly, his face was pushed to the side and his lips was captured again. This time Mingyu seemed to be set on feeding him as much saliva as possible, drenching Jeonghan’s mouth with alpha pheromones. Although it was not the same as a mating bite, but it still triggered a physical reaction from Jeonghan. The tight resistance from before loosened and the flesh became more pliant, and so Mingyu started thrusting, once, twice, then harder and harder, drilling on the offensive. There was so much slick lubricating each thrust, but the pulsating friction of Mingyu’s cock against his inner walls was still too much.

But what is even more terrifying is how Mingyu seemed to be hellbent on opening the entrance to his inner womb. With every violent thrust, he directly attacked the deepest part of Jeonghan’s flesh, again and again. Still in a trance, Jeonghan thought that he could really be fucked to death this time, he had no way of defending against Mingyu’s onslaught.

And then, in one long glide the rampaging weapon crashed against a soft flesh that had not been closed for too long. Jeonghan could not help but scream. Mingyu whooped, kissed him again, and immediately started targeting that spot.

“No, you can’t… not there…” Jeonghan thrashed. He could not take it anymore. The nerves in that inner ring were extremely sensitive and the head of Mingyu’s cock hit it every time. Every thrust made Jeonghan want to faint. He clutched the sofa tightly as if he could rely on that to withstand the alpha’s aggression. He clung until one particular impact, his strung-out body suddenly loosened and he saw a flash of white. The pleasure from his asshole finally pushed through the front into the penis that was mercilessly rubbed the whole time, and Jeonghan finally came with a sob.

Because omegas cannot be completely satisfied even if they orgasm, if that orgasm came from the front. But now his flesh became even more pliant and soft, made it even easier for him to be fucked. Mingyu was still relentlessly pounding against the soft flesh of the inner ring. Jeonghan’s brain felt like mush, but he forced himself to remember, remember how he opened up earlier.

Hard work pays off. Maybe it was because the earlier hormones from Wonwoo was still in force, or maybe it’s because Jeonghan’s body already gave in to Mingyu’s persistence, but the ring relaxed a little and immediately, Mingyu’s muzzle pierced Jeonghan’s last line of defence.

Jeonghan gulped and clenched his teeth. Even though there was no knot, he almost convulsed as the gigantic crown of Mingyu’s cockhead penetrated the ring of muscle. Mingyu let out an ecstatic whistle and in one go he rushed into Jeonghan’s inner cavern. He could feel that it was already filled full with warm semen.

“Captain, your insides are so comfortable,” Mingyu sighed, “I’m soaked in heat. Is this Vice-Captain’s come?”

Jeonghan spent a few moments gasping. Then he cursed, “You bastard…” 

Mingyu had no shame. There was no knot locking him inside so he actually pulled his penis out, right to the mouth of Jeonghan’s hole, and then he slammed inside and buried himself to the very hilt. Jeonghan’s body was completely defeated. Wonwoo’s semen was pushed out from the inner womb, squeezed to the rim and squelching into a sloppy mess but also lubricating Mingyu’s reckless thrusts.

Jeonghan could not form any words to scold him, the only thing he could do is scream as Mingyu fucked him hard. Mingyu started with deep, thorough rolls that squeezed out most of the semen from Jeonghan’s innermost canal, and then he changed it up. He pulled out and drilled Jeonghan shallowly, nine short violent thrusts followed by a deep thrust that pierced Jeonghan to his very core. Several times his dick got stuck at the inner ring and Mingyu waited for Jeonghan to catch a breath before pushing all the way inside. Like this he absolutely destroyed Jeonghan and left him so desperate that he was completely at Mingyu’s mercy.

Jeonghan had no idea how long Mingyu continued like this, but then he felt Mingyu go deep and did not withdraw again. The cockhead was completely squeezed inside his inner canal, and then for the second time in a just a short while, his womb was washed out with piping hot semen, and it even was by a different person. Jeonghan could no longer bear the double simulation of his mind and his flesh, his entire canal tightly squeezed Mingyu’s cock, as if it wanted to milk all of Mingyu semen into his womb. Mingyu didn’t expect to crest the same time as Jeonghan, the pleasure hit him so hard he was almost blinded with a flash. Even as he orgasmed, he pushed against the soft flesh of Jeonghan’s womb, fucking Jeonghan into an even longer climax, overstimulating him to the point where he almost finished at the same time as Mingyu.

This round of sex pushed Jeonghan past his limits. Fortunately, he finally climaxed from his cunt and therefore survived this wave of his heat. Jeonghan’s limp form was turned over again by Mingyu, all the while still connected. Jeonghan gave him a side-eye. Even though the pros and cons evened out this time, Jeonghan resolved to never take on Mingyu alone next time. Mingyu was beyond sated. After coming, his dick did not shrink much because he didn’t knot, so he stayed nested inside Jeonghan’s body, relishing in the post-orgasm flesh that is soft and slippery.

The couple was not aware of how long they rested, wrapped around each other, until suddenly, Jeonghan’s personal terminal rang. It was an incoming call from Jeon Wonwoo. Jeonghan was too lazy to move, so he established the connection as he was. Wonwoo saw Jeonghan loose-limbed and melted into Kim Mingyu’s embrace, sohe was so stunned he froze for an imperceptible moment. 

“Reporting to the Captain. The Military Department is asking for you. Shall I put you through later?” Wonwoo asked.

The answer was obviously yes.

Mingyu was annoyed and let out a short curse. He got up and pulled out of Jeonghan. He considered asking to be licked clean, just as Jeonghan did to Wonwoo earlier, but it was obvious that now was not the time to continue messing around. The dick poking out from his crotch was still dripping onto Jeonghan’s body, mixing the fluid of three different people. Leaving it like this, Mingyu just left the sofa and prepared to go to the ensuite. However, before he could do so, Jeonghan suddenly stopped Mingyu, and pulled Mingyu’s legs so that he was straddling across his neck, and then he reached up to leave a kiss on the head of Mingyu’s cock.

“Kim Mingyu,” Jeonghan said, “If you don’t overdo it next time, I’ll make it up to you.” 

Saying this, Jeonghan cast aside the satisfied officer , then he also got up to clean up as quickly as possible. The call from Military could not be kept waiting, so he could only wash off the marks on his body and jump into fresh clothes before heading to the command operation room.

It was only several hours later that the diligent rookies spied the Captain again, coming in late from the ‘confidential meeting’. They looked at the Captain’s proud and resolute shoulders and their hearts was filled with admiration. No one would have thought that at this exact moment, the Captain’s womb was carrying the seed of two different officers.

**Author's Note:**

> Original author is 王绿化 (Wáng LǜHuà)
> 
>   
>  translator's note?  
> 
> 
>   
> Alright so, I decided to translate this because it was the horniest thing I read all year and I love the contrast between Jeon "it's my duty to fuck you" Wonwoo, and Kim "he got to come inside so why can't IIIIiiiiii" Mingyu. Please notice the liberal use of epithets (Captain, Vice-Captain) in the first half versus...... the second half where Mingyu just charges in and overwhelms Jeonghan. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry. Happy New Year. This is meaningful to me because I published my first translation exactly on this day last year. May 2021 be productive as well. <3


End file.
